Game Play!
by Sailor Skull
Summary: The 'Other Side' is a different dimension from Mutou "King of Games" Yuugi's world. This place has became a giant play ground for gamers of their world. However its still in the early stages, they have not fully contacted the locals. Yuugi slowly learns about this strange new world and those that live there.
1. Fun

Yuugi frowns at the crows above, they glassy black eyes seemed to follow his every move. Thunder sounded in the distance reminding him of the storm that was coming, he quickens his pace down the street and spots his destination coming into view; The Game Centre.

This place that the first dimension computers open for the pubic; ten years ago an different dimension was discovered by Pegasus J. Crawford and with the help of Kaiba Corp. people's mind for been transferred over to the other side, where they walked fleshy bodies for themselves.

This being one of the greatest discovery since the wheel, of course in a world that lived for the gaming experience they did the only thing that needed to be done. Made it into a Role Play Game; All in the name of 'fun' and 'game play'.

People from Yuugi's world had set up a four towns over the other side, as well as 'quests'. The locals humanoid beings, had not questioned their presence just yet; these however were aware of the strangers in the land.

Mutou Yuugi was known as the 'King of Games'; he played in every mayor tournament in the gaming world and always came out of top. So everyone was wondering why he did not beta test the 'game'. Simply reason; Yuugi was in his last year of high school, thus taking lots of exams and making plans for the future.

When his grandfather sat him down at the beginning of the year and explained to him carefully and gently that he could not play games all his life, it almost spent him into a coma.

But this new game system would change all that. Lots of people was pouring their money and time into it, all wanting to escape the pressures this hard cold life. Yuugi was playing to made a business on the 'other side' in hopes that he could keep playing hard and fast.

Yuugi steps into the Game Centre looking drinking in the sight of the 'pods' that could take their soul and mind into the 'other side'. Strolling further into the large chamber he saw just how people turned out for this Grand Opening.

Seeing him the gamers around him began taking steps back, creating a path for him to walk down. He makes his way right to the main screen and stood before it, the picture showed the 60,000 who beta tested the first stage. They was already in their 'pods' and waiting on the 'other side' for the souls to come through.

"The King!" Someone screamed from above, turning his head upwards he notices the presenter of the opening waving him forward.

Yuugi did not need to be talked twice, he was now running up the metals stairwell that lead to nine 'pods' up the top. He was breathless by the time he reached the floor. The first person to greet him was Kaiba Seto, who gave him a smirk and turns; meaning 'follow me'.


	2. Lace

Mutou Yuugi's soul was wrapped in lace... For some odd reason. He was only half aware of the things happening around him, he more sensed movement than saw it. It was too hard for his human mind to explain into words.

Suddenly there was a rocking, a flash and then he was standing a his form. Gazing around he realizes that he was floating in a bubble, he sees others all around about him just floating; some was full awake, some were waking up while others looked to be in a deep sleep.

Above him was a large black orb, with specks of light appearing and disappearing within.

Yuugi felt his chest, patting himself there. Lace. Beautiful pure white lace was wrapping his body as if he was a mummy; reaching up he feels that his head was covered too, even his eyes making him wonder just how he was seeing.

Lightning flashes around the area, causing many people/souls to scream out.

'Wasn't there a storm happening at the Opening?' Yuugi thinks as he watches the golden display of lights dancing over the dark place; though he was scared, he could not help but found it beautiful to look at.

Lightning strikes again, just next to Yuugi's bubble. It shook the whole bubble, tiny little lightnings run over his bubble continuing to wobble it badly; Yuugi's bubble broke and he was hit by a strange wind sending him flying towards the orb, the air around him squeezed his soul, so that he could not even cry out.

'Help! Someone! Someone, anyone! Help!' Yuugi thinks as he get sucked into the orb; he tries reaching out, all he could see was his laced hand and arm moving wilding around.

"_HELP_!" Yuugi screams out when he felt like he could breathe again, he was in some kind of dark tunnel with deep green and purples now.

Something shifted and Yuugi notices a burning blood red light shinning brightly against the tunnel, a laced hand reaches for it, feeling oddly drew to it. With all his power Yuugi somehow moves towards the red light and wraps himself around it.

Yuugi drops. Blinking he glances around him; he was in a enormous room, in a giant bed that could fit at least twenty people laying in a row. But there was only one person. Right in the centre was a tanned bare chested man with hair almost the same as Yuugi's only more wilder, red in colour and more gold in the front.

Yuugi was sitting on the man's stomach still completely wrapped in the lace.

Moaning slightly the man's eyes parted and under the dim glow of some crystal above, Yuugi could see blood red eyes. The man below froze, slowly his eyes move towards Yuugi, reminding him of a scene from an old horror movies where the main character knew something was there.

Red eyes locked onto his form.

Reaching up Yuugi tugs at the lace on his face, until he was sure his eyes were visible. Blinking down his amethyst met those red ones, and Yuugi heard a sharp intake of breathe.


	3. Stamp

The sound of many feet stamping echoed throughout the room causing Yuugi to look around, double doors from the wall where the bed was pushed against flew open and a lot of people wearing strange clothes rushes in; at the same time the tanned man sat up and held Yuugi's waist, to save himself from falling backwards with this action, he grabbed into the man's shoulders.

Those odd crystals that gave the room light brighten and filled the entire room. Swords were pointed at Yuugi.

Yuugi shook up the rest of the lace around his head, he felt his hair loosen and stick upwards in it normal manner. A light gasp from the man below was heard, a louder gasp from some around the bed.

Yuugi moves closer to the man, in the full light he could see by they would gasp. They was almost the same in appearance; the difference was there, but someone would mistake them for brothers.

"Who are you?" A angry voice demanded. Yuugi turns to that voice, it sounded like Kaiba. And it was.. sort of. A tanned version of Kaiba Seto stood there, his eyes not the normal cold blue but a icy pale brown.

Yuugi stares with interest. A slow smile graces his face, the hands around his waist tighten slightly making him look back down at his look-a-like.

"Who are you?" 'Kaiba' demands again, with one leg on the bed he stand up on top and walks upon the covers.

"_Who. Are. You._" Yuugi repeats wondering if he could speak their to tongue seeing as he could understand it, he knew that this was not his own. His voice came out, he knew the words as they came out but it sounded like a child learning a word.

"I am the one asking the questions here!" 'Kaiba' spat coldly, he was closer now. He kept looking from Yuugi to the man.

"_I. Am. The. One. Asking. The. Questions. Here._" Yuugi copies slowly again he watches as 'Kaiba' nose flares up in angry.

"Stop that!" 'Kaiba' hisses out, it was then Yuugi notices more people coming to him.

"_Stop. That._" Yuugi says as he turns to watch his copy who was studying him carefully.

The people and 'Kaiba' was almost upon him when a spark crackled in the air, above the bed opposite where 'Kaiba' stood, the tall man leaps backwards and prepares himself. That spark formed into a large ball of light and a dark figure appears in the middle of it.

The light began to fade and out strolls the real Kaiba looking annoyed; cold hard blue eyes frowns down at Yuugi.

"Who are you?" Hisses the other Kaiba as he raises a golden stick with a winged ball and odd eye at him.

"Kaiba-kun!" Yuugi cheers as he starts grinning at his rival, he made sure to speak in his language "What are you doing here? Where is here?"


	4. Sharp

Tensions was high on the bed, as the two Kaibas started a staring match. Their sharp icy gaze could cause the bravest of man's heart to fail them.

Yuugi glances one from Kaiba to the other, then turning to his look-a-like he says in a low voice but still loud enough for them to hear.

"I bet ten Yen that Kaiba-kun can beat the other 'Kaiba-kun' in this match." Yuugi said with a smirk, his voice creak awkwardly in their tongue but the messaged had gotten across because his copy frowns deepy at him.

"There is no match." Kaiba hisses out perfect in the strange words, "We're leaving right now!"

"You shall not leave until you inform us why you are here!" The other Kaiba snaps back, while he edges towards the two Yuugis. The tall pair never took their eyes away from the other.

Yuugi leans back seeing the signs of an attack, the second 'Yuugi' did the same causing everyone to see the sudden movement. Both Kaiba jerked their heads around.

"Take your hands off The **Pharaoh/King**!" The Kaibas screamed in union, facing the two Yuugis.

"King?" The second darker 'Yuugi' who was addressed as Pharaoh, he looked at Yuugi with more interest.

"Pharaoh?" Yuugi asks as he looks at the one looking at him.

"King," Kaiba hisses through his teeth; Kaiba started calling Yuugi that after he lost one year, in a mocking tone because while he held the title for that year, everyone still called Yuugi be that. It continued to be something he called Yuugi, "Get up. We are late."

"Late? Late for what?" Yuugi asks he was getting used to this way of speaking now. 'Is Kaiba was trying to distract them?'

"Your speech, of course." Kaiba said with a small laugh, he moves closer to them, the other Kaiba kept with his pace, "You are meant to be giving a speech when you fell. Come on, your people wait."

"Speech? Fell? Wait! I don't have everything written out for a speech!" Yuugi suddenly cries out and jumps up quickly; this was just what Kaiba wanted because swooped in and grabs Yuugi from behind and leaps. The other Kaiba had grabbed Pharaoh by his arm and dragged him to his feet.

"Don't written," Kaiba says smirking at his double, "I have already taken the library of writing something out. I knew you would forget."

"Forget? More like wasn't told..." Yuugi mumbles out with a put, "What happened anyway? Why did I fall here?"

"A storm hit," Kaiba explains as he slowly backing away from the guards, "Throw five-hundred people into a void. Believe it or not, but your soul was lost for nine hours before it dropped here."

"Wow! My soul was lost... like dead lost or lost lost, how is my body?" Yuugi asks letting himself he carried.

"Lost lost. As if off the chart lost. Your body is fine" Kaiba states with a snort, "You have throw the 300,000 people when their King never showed up for the opening speech. Trust it to you to fall. It took me a long time to make all those people believe that you there still forming your body."

"We best get back then," Yuugi answers this feeling his nerves growing inside, "You could given the speech yourself though, you are the second in line."

"Whatever, its time to go." Kaiba snorts as a spark creaks once again, then a wall of light came. Kaiba steps back into the light and they vanish.


	5. Race Trade

Yuugi spent the last three hours building flesh around his soul. He had chosen an winged dragon race, having pure white dragon like wings coming off his back between his spine and shoulder blades; the tips was the same colour as his hair purple. The wings turn downwards when closed, at their main joint or elbow it sat near his rear and came back up so the ends were sticking just behind his head. Three long tails came off from the base of his spine, thick scales of white and purple. He had two purple antennas coming out from behind his golden fringe.

The reason behind chosen this race. Because it was the same as the Pharaoh's. Kaiba showed him a image of him when he out his wings out. The tanned man had blacker than black wings with blood coloured tips, same with the tail and the red antennas.

Yuugi asked why the Pharaoh did not show his true self, and was told that he was visiting an human ally and to make them feel comfortable they took the appearance of them, hiding their wings, tails, claws and antennas.

Yuugi based his look of heavily on this Pharaoh he hoped it would get done for copyright or anything. But was told they had no copyright law in this world... yet.

Yuugi smiles as he spread his wings, they was large and in oddly enough, lovely.

"I wonder if I'll even met him again." Yuugi says loudly as he sat on the seat.

"I doubt it." Kaiba said as he stroll through the thick curtain, "Come on. Everyone has been waiting long enough for this."

Yuugi swallows hard as he stood and slowly marches over to the curtain was, behind there was a stage with thousands of eyes watching his every move; he hated standing in front of large crowds. Not so much when duelling or playing some other game.

"Go on, King." Kaiba says with a smirk as he looked down on him.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Yuugi says in sorrow as he stares at the stage with the microphone stand there, "Did I do something to you in a past life?"

"More like what you been doing to me in this life." Kaiba answers as he gently touches Yuugi's back and then suddenly shoves him forward. A all might cheer erupted, causing it to sound like thunder.

Turning to face the many people, he gave them a small wave as he walks towards to the microphone; he felt his cheeks redden as he stares out at them. He felt light headed, his world did slow spins as he opens his mouth and began to start 'his' speech.

"Can you hear me Yuugi?" Kaiba's voice came through his earpiece, Yuugi shifted on his feet and kept speaking,"Turns out that those allies of the Pharaoh lives in this area. They asked him to come to overlook the large number of people gathering together here."

'So?' Yuugi thinks as he continues the speech, "And so my fellow gamers, we are at long last in this world! So make the most of it and try not to die!"

"In other words," Kaiba went on, "There are not just gamers in this crowd, but people of this world. Including that Pharaoh."


	6. X'

Yuugi finishes the speech, he backs away and bows deeply to those watching and listening to him. As he rose up he gave them one last bright smile, causing them to scream with cheer, then he walks off waving to them the whole way.

"What?" Yuugi asks as soon as he reaches Kaiba, "That Pharaoh person is here?"

"Yes. That what I just said." Kaiba answers, he had a piece of paper in his hand and was frowning deeply at it with narrow eyes; Yuugi could almost see the paper quaking in fear.

"So...I thought the staff members were going to keep locals out. What happened?" Yuugi questions as he follows Kaiba along as he began to walk off; two men also followed behind, each having more papers in their hands.

"I don't know." Kaiba says darkly, "But when I find the person who messed up, they're fired."

Yuugi gave him a tight smile, he hated when Kaiba said he was firing someone; but this time it was so important that orders was carried out, he could understand why they would be fried.

"So you think that Pharaoh is_ really_ here? Has anyone seen him?" Yuugi asks they moved into a large cosy looking room, with sofas and fine art on the walls. On one sofa was a familiar face; The Pharaoh was there, he had his eyes closed while drinking something out of a china cup.

Behind him was many guards, along with some important looking people. Kaiba's look-a-like was glaring at them as they came further into the room.

Yuugi follows Kaiba all the same over to the sofa, they stand opposite the Pharaoh.

"Does that answer your question, King?" Kaiba snaps as he threw down the paper, someone ducks catching causing the guards to tense.

"..." Yuugi stares at the Pharaoh who he just noticed had his eyes slightly opened. Red orbs came into full view as the lids opens wide. Three people came charging into the room, again the guards stiffen. The new people to stand before Yuugi, they bowed deeply.

"WE'RE SORRY!" They said in together.

"Sorry? For what?" Yuugi says kindly while holding up his hand.

"These are the ones that let them in." Kaiba said as he takes another paper that was being handed to him, "They thought he was you because they had not seen what your body looked like yet."

"Oh..." Yuugi says in understanding, then smiling to them he went on, "Don't worry, you won't be fired over such a mistake. I was not aware."

The three relaxed great, until Kaiba snorts and they stilled again.

"Just get out of my sight." Kaiba hisses to the three, "I'll deal with you later."

"Can I go now, Kaiba-kun?" Yuugi asks the taller, "You don't need me any more right?"

"No, you stay." Kaiba says in the bored manner, hiding the smirk that threaten to form,"You are the King after all."


End file.
